One Night
by DarkForgiveness
Summary: On the night that Luffy is the saddest he stumbles into a bar and finds himself in the same place as Shanks. Despite the sad day it is for him; he descides to enjoy his time with the man he has long admired. As events unfold his despetate pain is revieled


I don't know what this is exactly; it's not a drabble it's more of an oneshot but very descriptive and emotive. I hope you guys like it because it's been a while since I've written anything remotely close this. I had it stuck in my head and couldn't not finish it; I hope you guys don't mind another oneshot from me since I put a lot into this. I even visited the botanical gardens for inspiration.

This is rated M for a reason: There is a lemony scene here and a lot of sadness...

Shanks x Luffy and mentions of prior Ace x Luffy.

Please enjoy this and please review:

* * *

><p>'Sometimes the littlest thing in life changes something forever and there will be times when you wish you can go back to how things used to be but you just can't because things have changed so much.' ~ Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>Outside the wind hissed in anticipation of the oncoming storm; a fortitude of emotions that swirled within the depths of the ocean and now moved onto land to the small Island of Kogane Hanawa (1*). The New World slept in anticipation of the crowning of the Kaizoku-Ou; many well wishers and many also afraid of what the future might hold. Many having faced the legendary Mugiwara Crew in the past or wished to do so in the future. Yet; not a single one aware enough of the crews' whereabouts to notice the Pirate ship concealed in the harbour by a very clever shipwright's ingenuous invention.<p>

In the whispering of the wind; just outside on the balcony of a local inn - stood a figure absorbing the muted starlight that crept through the clouds in relative silence to the world. His breaths even; muted by the whistling wind and his impossibly long red, gold and black naval coat swayed in the breeze teasingly. He was unrecognizable without his legendary straw hat. Infinite dark eyes that knew the cruelty of the word - had seen both tragedies and lived through hopeless times - observed the outside world in quiet contemplation. Hair the colour of deep midnight danced to their own accord in the coil of air that seemed to caress its only observer like a long lost lover.

A grim smile danced across dainty features; lustrous cheeks dipped in cerise from the chill of the twist emphasized features of youth and exuberant energy that glowed across skin, shimmered in depthless eyes and surrounded Monkey D. Luffy in an embrace of bliss. A grim smile the now grew gentle as the wind danced across his skin; its time had finally come and had run its everlasting course...

A dream fulfilled; a trance of endless delight, mourning, anticipation and fury. It was finally upon him; he was being crowned the Kaizoku-Ou and yet here he found himself on a diminutive island that was insignificant in its location and existence. It was just what the twenty one year old wanted more than anything; the placate calm before the looming storm. It was coming for he was sure; Luffy knew when trouble would come; it was like a shiver of both dread and anticipation that whispered along his spine at its approach.

"I finally made it Ace. Are you watching?" Luffy whispered wistfully to the deadened stars that he knew were only covered by a blanket of clouds; they could after all still hear him. Adoring eyes that were once trained only upon his brother now held a deeper melancholy that his Nakama always failed to notice. The new sounds of the vivacious piece downstairs a prompt that the happiness of the night was still in sway in spite of the approaching tempest. Careful steps carried him in descent towards the piece where he too could forget the melancholy in his heart; maybe a touch of sweet sake would sooth Luffy's tattered nerves of constantly running from a power that he himself could not control - the World Government.

Making sure to leave his most distinguishing feature where no one would look for it or know where it was; Luffy locked the door of his rented room for the night - quickly informed his first mate that he would be going out for a while - and left for the rowdy crowd gathered not too far from the Water's Inn. Glassy eyes noted nothing as he opened the bar door and stepped inside; blatantly missing the crowd of familiar faces that watched his entrance with stunned silence. All too afraid to move; afraid to break the spell and the promise that he was _really_ there and it wasn't just a dream. One other sat unperturbed by the sudden silence of his crew; deep blue eyes never straying from the sake he was nursing to his own content. Never once turning to see who had slid into the seat next to his; never hearing the familiar voice ordering two cups of sake and never acknowledging the familiar presence that brushed across his skin. Perhaps the Captain of the Akakami (2*) Crew was perhaps too caught up in his endless thoughts or a bit too drunk to make the connection.

Likewise; Luffy was just as distracted. His mind was elsewhere; far from reality as he never once noticed those distinctive blood red locks in the corner of his vision or in fact the man that was sitting right next to him. It was after all the fifth anniversary of his beloved brother's death at the Marineford War. Placing one cup of sake to the side; no one was to touch it. It was a ritual he did every year on that day; he kept one cup of sake for himself whilst leaving the other for his brother even when he knew he would never return to actually drink it. It was a symbol of Luffy's childlike hope that it was still but a nightmare that he had yet to wake up from and one day that cup of sake would be gone and his brother would be sitting right next to him.

"Rest in peace. Koishii - nii. (3*) "Luffy said sadly; eyes - murky with distress - never straying from the colourful red of the cup now nestled in the palm of his hand. Balanced by his forefinger and thumb as he brought it to his lips for a taste.

"Che. What's with you - being so depressed on such a lovely evening?" A voice drawled and Luffy felt himself bristle at those words; anger creeping into his glare as he finally turned to face the man who had dared to interrupt his only day where he allowed himself the slimmest of chances to truly mourn. Yes, this was but the _only_ day that Luffy allowed himself to truly be himself without having to act towards his crew as if nothing was wrong - they all knew what this day meant for him and not one was suicidal enough to actually try and stop him from living through his only day of depression like he wanted too.

In true method of pirates; the two captains - one distinguished by his black mantle and the other by his red, black and gold coat - turned to face one another with an intended challenge. Black eyes locked with deep blue; vulgar words springing forth from uncontrolled emotions and fists curled in pure frustration.

"What did you say Ossan?" The words slipped from parted cherry lips; a equally cherry red tongue peaking out to wet the sudden dryness they found on soft lips. Luffy was angry; the rage an override to his grief but only momentarily until black eyes danced across features that were so familiar to him. A shuddering breath was pulled into his lungs forcefully as his fist uncurled and his hand reached forward to touch against a smooth cheek tentatively. Anger forgotten as distressed eyes dipped in a glaze of unmistakable disbelief and the slightest hint of tears observed the man before him. Whether those tears be of joy or utter despair it was hard to tell with the emotions swimming within those depth; there were too many to tell apart.

"Shanks..." It was a whispered prayer; a desperate plea leaving his lips - wet with fear and anticipation. He wanted to believe that what he was seeing was real but his mind kept telling that the impossible could not be possible. The surprise on the man's features was in a mirror image to his own; hope - a desperate pleading hope in those deep eyes that what they were seeing wasn't a drunken vision of insanity but the truth. A moment in time was all it took before it was shattered; the noise from the rowdy crew drifting into the background as Luffy leapt off his chair and unceremoniously halfway into the red haired man's lap.

The result of his sudden move was the two of them tumbling to the ground; Shanks had somehow managed to catch himself with his arm and hovered over Luffy's prone form. Even though boisterous laughter rang into the profundity of the night; neither seemed inclined to notice. A flaming cherry colour attached itself to smooth cheeks as the man Luffy had wanted to see for fifteen years finally looked at him. Those eyes looking at him in a way that made his heart threaten to burst in his chest. The intensity in those deep blue eyes was what made a happy smile reach across frowning lips; all sadness of the day momentarily forgotten when Luffy lifted his head and shyly placed a kiss on the man's forehead. It was a show of affection and happiness in hopes of conveying the emotions he felt bubbling in his heart.

"Luffy..." The name that fell from those lips worked a shudder though the younger's body as the elder man held him a hand to help him to his feet. In a stumbling step Luffy found himself being pressed against a strong chest that smelled of the man he had long since desired to see again in his short life.

"Shanks! It really is you! I'm so happy to finally see you!" Luffy whispered in a tone of incredulity that was laced with pure bliss; a tendency of pleasure that was finally reflected back to him with a familiar gentle and indulging smile.

...

"You know Luffy? You're a hopeless lightweight." Shanks admonished his beloved Luffy softly; an arm resting across his shoulder in the help of keeping the young Kaizoku-Ou from stumbling into the ground.

"Sh't up Shanks! I d'nt do this often and y've had more practice than I 'ave." Luffy slurred; black eyes dancing around the open street to try and find something to sober up this infinite dizzy feeling rushing through his head. Everything felt so heavy but especially his sadness; it was ten times the weight than it had been earlier and it was making breathing difficult task or his taxed lungs. He felt far too hot and upset to think clearly and in rationality it seemed that Shanks had picked up on it faster than Luffy had.

"Hmm,mmm" The Yonkou sing songed in disbelief; he knew that Luffy acting this way had nothing to do with drunkenness and everything to do with allowing himself the small escape from the infinite sorrow he had seen in those dark eyes. So when Luffy loosely directed Shanks to his room for the night; Shanks indulged Luffy - he was already aware of the heat spreading between the two of them.

Through the open curtains; lights flashed outside as the indigo of the lightning ignited and thunder rumbled. The storm was going to break soon and Shanks knew that it would be a fierce one that would leave the ocean in deep turmoil and not for the first time did he wonder if Luffy's power stretched so far as to affect the weather with his moods. He had seen that that day at the Marineford Bay; the dark thunder clouds that rolled in and threaten to tear everything apart - it was a reflection of Luffy's mental state and showed his heart's calamity at the loss of his brother.

Faltering steps threw Luffy off balance; his hands grabbing immediately onto a dark mantle for support but it was useless as he fell towards the soft surface of the bed - dragging a wide eyed Shanks with him. The collision was yielding; faces mere inches apart as eyes spoke volumes of attraction, need, want and sorrow that begged to be quelled by the physical instead of words. For Luffy words had never truly held real meaning; his heart dictated his actions and just like always he followed it. With a flash of hunger in dancing black eyes that were long gone from the drunken haze before Luffy leant upwards and closed the distance almost afraid of the outcome. But when nothing happened when lips made contact; Luffy shuddered beneath the weight of another man. It had been a long time since he had felt _this_ type of intimacy and that time could never be repeated again no matter how much Luffy strived and pined for it because his beloved was dead; they no longer shared a life...

This man that had sacrificed so much for him was willing to grant him this one wish and Luffy reeled inside when lips brushed against his caringly; the love he felt in that touch threw him off slightly. He wasn't expecting his affections to be returned in earnest and yet he yielded; yielded his heart to this man for a moment. Showing - for the first time - a vulnerability that the Mei-Ou (4*) had only once caught a glimpse of. The hopelessness of having one's heart fed to the mouths of fate and gained back in a million shattered pieces.

"Luffy; what happened to you? You were always such a happy child?" Shanks asked softly in hopes of getting the younger man to open up to him but it failed; eyes turned away in shame and a glimmer of fear streaked across still childish cheeks. He traced tender fingers across supple cheeks (which flushed cherry red at his touch) whether it be in embarrassment at his sympathy or the passionate kiss that had passed between them moments before Shanks couldn't tell.

Luffy wasn't going to answer because not even _he_ knew the answer to that question. In an attempt to make himself forget the building misery in his essence Luffy turned back to stare into those deep blue eyes; a silent entreaty to make those memories fade when he leant up and instigated the kiss from before. Deep within his very blood originated that familiar warmth of bodily pleasure that left little mewls of encouragement spilling from desperate lips. There was no need for him to try and explain; words have always failed him but his body could talk for once. _It wanted, it needed and it pleaded for more._

_**'Luffy; I love you. More than anything in this twisted world.' **_

"Nggh." A saddened lament circled two bodies; a memory that Luffy cherished but also hated all the same. In his haste to make himself forget the absolute pain Luffy grabbed the back of Shanks head and yanked him back down for another desperate kiss; he could taste blood and felt pain - a sigh left his lips. The suddenness of the request left the older man startled but one look in those eyes and he crumbled; no one deserved the pain that he saw swirling in those depth. If there was one thing he could do to make it stop he would do so and so he did what Luffy asked of him.

"Luffy calm down. I'm not going anywhere." Shanks reprimanded; the words making the sharp nails that left deep gouges against his back let up. A slow pace stretched the time they spent entwined in warmth and pleasure; garments loosened and discarded with a certain unhurriedness that proved that the night was still young and haste was not needed. Shanks could feel Luffy's anxiety push into him wrap around his body and encouraged him to desperately try to get Luffy to focus solely on him. And yet even at moments of pleasure he could see those eyes drift far away from him to a place where only pain lived.

Tired of being ignored Shanks dragged a fingernail against a hardened bud that blossomed under his touch; the effect making the lithe body beneath him arch into the touch. The shame that coloured Luffy's cheeks moments ago was now replaced with pure lust. The next caress of tongues was harsh, it was gentle, it was hot it was cold, it was passionate it was dispassionate it was the epitome of all contradiction as often faced with two people constructed of pure emotion. It was the irreversible; it spelled the words of truly 'no going back'. Tongues twined; bodies swayed in tandem to one another and little sounds of enjoyment and bliss filled the atmosphere around them with an uncertainty that both didn't exactly know how to breach.

"S-Shanks please; I..."

"Hush precious child. I know it's too much but you have to let up a little." Shanks whispered; biting back his own moan when his fingers were obediently taken into a warm mouth and suckled on as a distraction to fulfilling its other purpose. Luffy felt as if this man was the only thing holding him together in that moment and the concentration of passion was almost too much for him to take. His arousal was hot, hard and stiff it begged for attention and it felt as if his muscles was constantly tensing under those soft lips that explored his chest whilst he sucked on Shanks pro-offered fingers. He knew what was coming but he didn't hesitate; he wanted this. Knew that he needed this; the guilt for betraying his only love would come in the morning.

"How long?" Shanks asked curiously as he watched those features twist in uncomfortable pain at the stretch of his two fingers. His fingers carefully preparing the passage for something much more than just a simple pleasure. It was a connection he was forging between them to deepen a bond established many years ago.

Luffy stuttered; his mind going black at the sudden hot spot that was found. His head thrown back; neck bared as teeth sunk into tender flesh. A reminder of the question left a frown marring, flushed and pleasured features. Was he really going to answer?

"Hnnn...ff-five y-years..." The young pirate managed to get out between bites of air and sobs of desperate pain and pleasure.

"Fuck Luffy; why so long?" Shanks swore; lips resting against a sweaty forehead. Five years was a long time for anyone to deny themselves the triumphs and tribulations of physical pleasure. That little fact told Shanks that Luffy's will power was more than just a rumour and ran deeper than even the previous Pirate King's.

"Ghah...Hnnn...A-Ace..." Was Luffy's only response to Shanks question and that was all it took for the red haired Yonkou to finally understand. The younger's body was writhing beneath his ministrations and despite the difficulty of only possessing one arm; Luffy didn't seem to mind at all and accommodated for the older pirate as if it was second nature. The third finger was a stretch too painful for Luffy to not let out a pitiful whine; fingers twisting in white sheets to try and ground himself until Shanks started teasing that little special button inside of him.

_**'Relax Lu; it'll hurt if you don't.'**_

"Luffy; this will hurt if you don't relax." Shanks cautioned delicately; afraid to truly harm the boy's sensitivity to pleasure with this. Two voices overlapping inside his mind as dizziness assaulted his mind. Luffy was binding his heart to two people now and it felt like he was being ripped in two in both soul and body. The tears he had been fighting for a long time finally washed over his cherry red cheeks; lips parted as panting breaths stained his lungs full of uncertain and hitched breaths.

"Sh-Shanks! Please! I-I need more!" Luffy beseeched his lover encouragingly. His ghosting breath illuminated hazed black eyes in lust and pure want; a deception to the turmoil that twisted beneath the surface of his skin. Deep blue eyes were a distraction from his thoughts as the arousal was finally buried within his tight passage. A gasp resounded from both of their lips simultaneously.

There was but a single moment of leeway before a single thrust shattered all control and pain; it filled the room with an intensity of two powerful King's Dispositions that swirled and twined together in a single caress. There was no push for dominance only acceptance and blazing emotions so hot that skin was burning up from the inside and hearts beat for once as one entity.

"Shanks!" Pleasure to intense to describe shattered memories and broke all sense of control Luffy had; soft sobs chased through his chest as he threw his left arm over his eyes and finally cried in a despairing way he had been hiding for what felt like centuries. The soft comforting noises that Shanks made as the pleasure and enjoyment increased didn't' stop the desperate pain and tears but it calmed Luffy immensely. Luffy felt himself plummeting towards a precipice that only Shanks could push him over from.

In a screeching halt of reality it exploded; the blinding white light that left his heart beating too fast and the large scar on his chest aching at loss. A ache deep inside of him overwhelmed not only by the pleasure but also increased his tendency to self torture. A sobbed scream his cry of release; his drunkenness long forgotten in the light of the regret, pain and fear that was now awash within his soul. And yet not a single moment of hatred was directed at him from his bed partner; mere love and understanding such as Luffy had never before been shown except from one other person. It was an understanding that finally broke the dam inside of him.

* * *

><p>"I'm..." A finger blocked the words that were about to come forth in the afterglow of intensity and pleasure.<p>

"Don't say something you'll regret later Luffy." Shanks said; cautioning himself by merely placing a gentle kiss on Luffy's still slightly flushed cheeks. The younger seemed to seek out the warmth of comfort but was afraid to accept it fully when it was given freely and without any attachments about power and monopolization.

"But..."

"Luffy I knew what I was getting myself into when I stepped through that door," Shanks smiled indulgently. Carefree and gentle as always. "There is no need for you to feel guilt for experiencing pleasure from someone else but the one you loved for once." Shanks said; smile widening as the embarrassed blush deepened on soft cheeks that still looked childish even when Luffy was already twenty one. The kid hadn't changed at all except for that deep seated self hatred that even Shanks couldn't seem to fix.

"Shanks?" Luffy asked uncertainly; the flickering of the single candle lighted in the room blown out by an invisible breeze that drifted across entwined bodies beneath soft covers.

"Hmm?" Shanks enquired; one eye cracking open to look into unfathomable eyes. They were calmer now; settled from the desperate turmoil he had seen in them even whilst in the throes of desperate pleasure. He brushed away a stray black lock with his fingers before tracing his thumb across the tip of Luffy's nose before instigating an affectionate Eskimo's kiss.

"Do you think I'm strong enough to truly live up to my title?"

"Of course; there's no one else I would follow as the Pirate King _but_ you, Luffy." Shanks assured with a sad smile; he had know from the first day having met this little ball of sunshine exactly what he was getting himself into and he would not change it for the world.

"Never stop believing in yourself; once you falter - your crew falters with you." Shanks warned. His hand slipping across Luffy's mouth to silence the serious conversation. He too could see the sleep overwhelm those deep eyes of black. "Now shush; we can talk more in the morning. We're both tired."

Luffy for once didn't protest; slipping closer to his bed partner for warmth when he suddenly felt inexplicably cold. His forehead resting against Shanks' strong chest. He felt better for some reason knowing that there was someone else out there that was willing to give him this kind of intimacy. Closing his eyes he willed himself to sleep and wished that morning would be long in coming as he wanted to stay where he was for a little longer than he knew he was allowed too.

"Thank you." A silent submersion of assent and appreciation. True words that held all the emotions he had felt in the last few hours coupled with his sadness and fears. This would not last and Luffy knew it and when morning came; with it would fade the love and passion they shared that night. Neither having the weakness to leave behind their crew for the pursuit of mere insatiable desire. Both leaving with a memory that will be taken to their graves as a release, an experience and perhaps the second regret the Kaizoku-Ou will die with. One more than his brother...

* * *

><p>1* Kogane Hanawa - Golden Wreath Island<p>

2* Akakami - Red Hair

3* Koishii-nii - Beloved Brother

4* Mei-Ou - The Dark King ( I thought this was relevant since Rayleigh was the only to spend those two years with Luffy right after Ace's death so he should have seen Luffy's sorrow and pain more than anyone else)

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading and if you liked it please let me know! I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed my work.<p>

That's all I can think of for now.

Ja Na

DF


End file.
